The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for stabilizing the peak wavelength of the filter curve of a controllable optical resonator.
Such a resonator is known per se and is used in the method disclosed in DE-OS No. 34 21 851. In such resonators, the refractive index and, thus, the peak wavelength of the filter curve are dependent on the temperature of the resonator. If the prior art resonator is used for stabilizing the wavelength of a laser, this temperature-dependent drift of the peak wavelength of the resonator's filter curve results in a corresponding drift of the peak wavelength of the laser.